Upon Arrival
by MidnightMemory
Summary: Irene turns up getting Sherlock a bit flustered. What would happen if Sherlock and John went missing leaving Mary and Irene to find them? What if they were running out of time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction and it would be really nice if I could have some reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters. **

**Rated T**

It was dark and the clouds covered the moon, there was no light down the street but that didn't bother me, the next street, I knew would be well lit and it would contain the exact house I needed. I shivered it was cold and I was only wearing a long coat. Suddenly there were shouts behind me and a torch light illuminated the street, I dropped down ducking behind a wheelie bin until the light went out. This was not a good street to wander alone after dark. I kept walking but more quickly now. I could see a bend in the road ahead but it was still about a hundred metres in front of me. I felt the back of my neck prickle. I could always tell when I was being watched and it made me feel uncomfortable. My breath quickened and I struggled to stay calm, why did I come this way? I had known it was a bad idea all along but I was tired and I took the fastest route. I was regretting that now. I had a gun but if I had to shoot it would cause one hell of a commotion and I was trying to keep a low profile.

I could now hear footsteps behind me and I slipped my hand inside the coat, gripping the gun tightly I turned to see a shadow slinking in the dark beside a building. I pulled the gun out and aimed at the shadow but it slipped into the darkness. The gun still in hand I rounded the corner, saw the sign and smiled.

"Hello Baker Street." I whispered with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

221B is a house owned by Mrs Hudson and the upstairs is rented to Dr John Hamish Watson and his consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. This is the house that I am headed too.

I stood outside the house and quietly tried the door. Just as I'd hoped it was unlocked, silently I let myself in and went upstairs. There was no one in so I walked to the bedrooms and found what was unmistakably Sherlock's room. I walked over to the bed and sat down, my coat was gross and dirty from being on the run so I took it off leaving just my pants. I lay down in the double bed on the side that didn't smell like Sherlock and for the first time in months I felt safe and able to sleep. I was safe here, no one would ever suspect that I would come here.

It was dark again when I woke up I checked the bedside clock and found that it was 10:32pm. I got up anyway to shower and to get something to drink. I grabbed Sherlock's dressing gown and headed towards the bath room. After a quick shower I went into the main room and saw Sherlock sat in his chair reading, I walked over and sat in John's chair as he wasn't here. I picked up the book that John had been reading and tried to concentrate on reading instead of Sherlock. We sat in silence until,

"Have you ever had anyone before?" I questioned suddenly, he looked confused.

"And when I say had I'm being delicate." He caught on and a blush brushed his cheekbones which told me all I needed to know. I knelt down beside him and put the palm of my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb over his blush. He sighed and pressed against my hand. I pulled him closer until his face was just a centimetre away from mine. My other hand was on his wrist, I could feel his pulse quicken and see his pupils dilate and knew that mine had too. I would let him decide, his choice. He leant down the last tiny bit and his lips touched mine. He kissed me deeply before we pulled away slightly out of breath.

"Stand up." He said pulling me to my feet and kissing me again crushing me to him one hand in my hair the other in the small of my back. He pushed me backwards until I was against the wall and it occurred to me that for the first time ever I was with someone purely because I liked them, not to gain anything but because I wanted to be with them. He leant into me his hands now up by my hand and against the wall.

Crash!

We sprang apart guiltily and turned to look at the door. John was stood in the doorway looking both shocked and amused.

"Mrs Hudson!" he yelled down the stairs. She appeared a moment later.

"What is it John, it's nearly 1 in the morning!"

"You." He said grinning "Owe me £50"

"Shut up John!" he said blushing furiously. I laughed, he was embarrassed, this was not something I thought he could feel.

"Really John couldn't you have come back later?" I said teasingly to give Sherlock time to get over his embarrassment.

"Sherlock has a girlfriend!" John spluttered through helpless laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi for any of you who actually read this I would like to say thanks. Can I please have some reviews? Also my friend pointed this out but I am aware that the chapters are marked wrong but the first chapter was actually meant to be a prologue. **

**DISCLAIMER I forgot to put this on the last chapter but I (unfortunately) don't own Sherlock or any of its characters. **

Chapter three

I rolled over in bed and realised that it was empty. Sitting up quickly I looked at the clock 2:43am. He should be back by now, I thought, a pang of worry shooting through me. I glanced around the room and noted that everything was has I had left it last night, not even Sherlock Holmes could fool me so I knew he hadn't been back.

Sherlock and john had now been missing for two days and I was getting worried, even if Sherlock would forget to call I knew John would tell Mary they were all right but we hadn't heard anything from them.

I never thought I would like Mary but right from the first time I met her we both seemed to know we would be friends.

After I arrived at Baker Street I found out that since Sherlock had faked his death a lot had changed John had gotten married and had (mostly) moved out of 221B but still frequently visited and they still solved crimes. I also made John tell me what the bet had been on and he told me that when I was here a few years ago he had bet Mrs Hudson £50 that we would get together. He was right but it hasn't been easy. Sherlock is temperamental and a bit of a child, he can be mean and malicious and he can make you hate yourself with just one sentence. But I love him and I think he loves me too.

I met Mary by accident I was just getting up and out of bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Sherlock get up John's been waiting for you" she called through the door.

"Sherlock if I come in there and you are dressing in a frickin sheet again," she threatened.

I finally got up and answered the door.

"There you are. John is gonna…" she broke off when she noticed that it wasn't Sherlock but me at the door.

"Hi, um Sherlock left an hour ago. How did you get in here?" I said.

"The door was unlocked. Where did he go John's waiting with Greg." She asked. I didn't answer.

"He's under the bed again isn't he?" she whispered to me. I smirked and nodded, she grinned.

"He is such a child." I said at the same time she did, we looked at each other and struggled to maintain a straight face.

"Why is he hiding?" I asked.

"I think it's cause Anderson will be there and he has a hangover." She said, "Well that's my guess."

"Come on in" I said with a smile.

"Sherlock you have three seconds to get out from under that bed or I swear to God I will kill you this time." She said casually "Or at least call your brother." Mary said after a moment's consideration.

"One"

"Two"

"Thr..."

"Fine." He said sulkily.

We were friends and allies after that. She was the first person I would call in a crisis.

Was this considered a crisis yet?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again I do seem to be posting today but I have the motivation thank you to Danielle Lauren and Guest for the reviews they made me really happy **** I will try to keep posting regularly but may be difficult as I sleep to much but will try to get them up every Tuesday and Saturday. Sorry this one's kinda short will try to make them longer.**

**DISCLAIMR I do not own Sherlock or any other characters. **

"Any news?" asked the voice at the end of the phone before i even had the chance to speak.

"No not yet but I'm sure there will be soon stop fretting they're big boys they can look after themselves," I soothed but inside I was panicking three weeks later and there was still no news =, no call, no note, no nothing!

"I'm gonna have to call him,' I said into the silence.

"He won't thank you, you know that right?" Mary said quietly.

"I know but I have to try." And I hung up the phone. Scanning quickly through my contacts I found the one I was looking for and before I changed my mind I pressed dial.

"Hello Ms Adler how can I help you?"

"Sherlock had been missing for three weeks" I started but the phone went dead.

He walked quietly but with a sense of entitlement towards the dank prison cell, he could hear someone muttering a string of curses under their breath as he approach and frowned in disgust. The people here disgusted him. They were, in his opinion, unworthy of living and should be disposed of. All except one, well two, they came as a package. The cursing got louder as he got nearer.

"Mummy never did like your mouth but then again you never cared about upsetting her did you?" he heard the person inside stand up and watched as they came to the bars.

"Hello brother mine," he said casually leaning against the wall swinging his umbrella.

"I think it's time you returned to Baker Street."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi can I maybe have some reviews? Thank you to those who have and for those who actually read this. I am probably gonna be updating most days as my summer starts today! I am really enjoying writing this but I am having some trouble with the characters I want to bring in. feel free to tell me what characters you want and any improvements I could make.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Sherlock or any characters.**

I looked at the phone in my hand in disbelief it was ringing and the number was Sherlock's. I answered it my temper almost spilling out as I answered.

"Hello?" I said curtly.

"Hi Irene. How are you?" said a pleasant voice on the end of the phone but it wasn't Sherlock's voice.

"Why are you doing this what do you want?" I hissed down the phone.

"Well playing with ordinary people just isn't a challenge. And I have already screwed with Sherlock so I figured it was your turn next because Irene I owe you." He said.

"You don't owe me anything." I said as calmly as I could.

"Silly little Irene I don't _owe_ _you_ I O U." he said emphasising the individual letters.

"I don't understand."

"You have 24 hours to figure it out or Sherlock will die. And to give you a little extra motivation you will too. Have a good day." He laughed and the line went dead.

I stood just looking at the phone. This can't be happening my mind was telling me this is a trick. But deep down I had known it was going to happen. Sherlock had never gone missing before without a reason and he was such a drama queen that he went out in style. I had known something bad had happened from the moment they went missing.

So in my moment of despair who could I call ordinarily it would have been Mary but I didn't want to admit that her husband was basically dead because I had no idea how to work out his stupid code. She absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on the right hand as she thought about it. I O U. he said he didn't owe her anything but he could be lying.

I need Mary she thought looking at her phone only to see that she already had her number up to call.

"Hey any news?" asked Mary.

"Yes but not good. I don't want to say it over the phone." I said heavily.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." She said and hung up.

As I waited I passed round the room but after a minute I grew tired of pacing. It reminded me of an agitated Sherlock. I sat in Johns char, picked up the book sitting next to it. I was hit with a sense of de-ja-vu I had done this when I came to live with him. I looked up almost expecting him to be sat there but I was alone.

Trying very hard I looked at the book I was 'reading' 100 Cities of the World. I sat and stared at it, it was the same book. It was then I noticed that page 53 was marked, China. I knew John had been planning on taking Mary to see the Great Wall of China but now he probably never would. Page 92 was marked as well, Russia this time. But that wasn't unusual Sherlock loved Russia and he often went to spend a weekend there, I went with him occasionally. I wasn't a fan of Russia since they told my would be murderers where I had been hiding. I let this train of thought continue until I heard a car door slam. A few moments later the door opened and in walked a worried Mary.

"I'm truly sorry Mary but John and Sherlock are going to die." I said bluntly.


	6. Chapter 6

After that first sentence we just sat there in silence she sat in John's chair and I sat in Sherlock's. Lost in our own thoughts we practically forgot the other was there. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, it brought me back to reality. We still had time.

"Mary" I said hesitantly, she looked up.

"We still have time. It isn't over yet, we can still save them."

"How? We have nothing to go on." She said but she looked hopeful.

"We have I just remembered what he said. He sai as in the letters. He said it was a clue." She looked at me blankly.

"That could mean anything, how in the hell are we going to figure it out?"

"I don't know but we have 20 hours left. You look on John's blog we'll be looking for something seemingly insignificant." I jumped up and started to root through piles of paper on physics and how often certain elements turn up at a murder and if there was any connection. Then as if a light bulb popped on inside my head I thought I may understand.

"Mary what are the atomic numbers of Iodine, Oxygen and Uranium?" I asked suddenly.

"Um 53, 8 and 92. Why?" she answered absentmindedly.

"Because I think those numbers have something to do with finding John and Sherlock. Is there anything in his blog about finding things using numbers as a reference?"

"They had one case I think but it was ages ago." She said quickly trying to find it in the blog. I waited tensely as she looked but at the same time trying to think of other possible explanations in case I was wrong. I couldn't help but feel I had read those numbers somewhere before and today as well.

"Here they had to use a book to find the right word the numbers were references to which page."

"How did they know which book?" I asked.

"It was in a book everyone in London would own." She said looking thoughtful. I quickly began to scan through every book I could remember but it was hopeless. I wandered over to John's char and sat down still deep in thought. I picked up the book that still rested on the arm of the chair.

"That's it!" Mary exclaimed suddenly. I looked at her questioningly.

"It won't be a book everyone owns. It will be one they own." We got up at the same time and almost ran to the book shelf. I heard a thunk behind me but didn't turn to look at what had fallen behind me.

We started rummaging through all of their books checking the pages 53, 8 and 92 on every one of them but none of the words that came up made sense together. Sherlock and John own a lot of books and by the time we were done we only had 10 hours left. It was 12:08 am and exhausted we stopped there was nothing left. We looked at each other in despair we had nothing left to go on and time was running out.

"Wait what was that book you were reading earlier we didn't check it!" a last glimmer of hope was left. I looked at the side of the chair only to see that it was not there I glanced at the floor and to my relief it was there. I picked it up and turned to page 53 it was one of the marked pages 'China'. Page 8 was 'to' and page 92 was 'Russia'. "China to Russia" I said to her that's it, those are the words we've been looking for!" I said excitedly.

"How can you be sure?" she asked uncertainty.

"Because they've been marked I knew I had seen those number today." I explained.

"So what we have to find out what country is in the middle of China and Russia?"

"I think it's simpler than that remember he is counting on the fact that we will try to do this like Sherlock would and Sherlock's greatest downfall is that he likes everything to be clever." I mused.

"What if we use the first letters of each word?"

"So that make CTR." I said. "That sounds familiar."

"I know what you mean I have a feeling you explained what it meant to me once."

"It's on my ring!" I said realising that CTR stands for Choose the Right.

"It means Choose the Right!" we said at the same time.

"They're at the nearest Christian church. Which one is that."

"St Mary's," said Mary taking a moment to smile at the irony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry this has taken so long to post but I went on a surprise holiday! Which was awesome. It would be great to have some more reviews. First person to review will get a privet chapter about a fanfic of their choice. They can pick from Sherlock, Doctor Who, Harry Potter or Twilight. Just because I know enough about those to write one **** Also if anyone doesn't like this it would be really handy to know why and vice versa. Anyways hope you are all having a fantastic day. Oh and I am crapping myself about a speech I have to give that I haven't written yet on bullying so if you have anything you wish to say on that topic I would be very interested.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Sherlock.**

It was cold, dark and the whole place had an unpleasant odour that lingered on your skin if you stayed there for long enough. And this prisoner had been there for just long enough for the place to start taking effect on the mind. The room was silent.

There is an experiment at a place called Orfield Laboratories in South Minneapolis. The experiment they run is how long someone can last in a room that is 99.99% sound absorbent, the longest time someone has been able to stay in the room is 45 minutes. If you stay in there long enough you start to hallucinate your brain becomes so desperate for sound that it start to make it up. This room is a replica of the one our prisoner is trapped in. The prisoner has been in the room for 40 minutes and he is starting to panic.

Outside the room there are men watching, waiting, hoping because what these men want more than anything in the world is for the prisoner to give them the information they knew he had. They needed this information or they would most likely be skinned alive.

After an hour had passed the command came to take him out. The prisoner was taken out and back to the chambers in which he had spent the majority of his time. He smiled as he saw the door it didn't bother him what was going to happen on the other side of the door, he knew his lack of response bothered them so he kept it up and when they hit him he would smile at them. It drove his torturer insane. The man who tortured him was renowned for being the best at his job in the world not only was he good at it he _enjoyed_ it. The man disgusted the prisoner and this was not the first time they had met.

"Hello Stan." Said the prisoner. As usual his polite greeting was blanked.

"What are you going to use to make me talk today?" his reply was given through the action of a leather whip being raised. And so it began he was whipped across the back until there was no skin left. Stan ran his hand along the whip to clean it and blood splattered the already soaked floor and put a fresh coat on his face and jacket. Still the prisoner just sat there. This infuriated Stan and he flicked the whip up and it snapped across the prisoners face, leaving a single split in his cheek. Still he said nothing.

"Bring me the finest Vodka we have." Stan said to his lackey.

"Not for me thanks I'm not keen on drinking." Said the prisoner lightly but Stan had no intentions of drinking it. When the drink arrived Stan slowly took the cap off and trickled a bit onto the man's back. When there was still no reaction he ordered a lighter. Stan's pride had been hurt and now he was willing to go to the extreme. When the lighter arrived he flicked it on and took hold of the prisoner's fingers and slowly burned them until the blistered. Still no reaction. There was a crunching sound and the prisoner looked up in time to see Stan crush the lighter in his huge fist.

"Temper, Temper" said the prisoner with a smirk before he was taken back to his cell.

It was midnight and the prisoner was waiting. He knew the man would come, it was too tempting for him to refuse. Not long after the clock struck 12 the door to the cell was unlocked and a man walked in he was of medium height and had dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hello Rin." Said the new comer in a bored voice.

"Hello Moriarty. How's Irene I know you must be so proud hearing she's about to be engaged to Sherlock Holmes. Will you be there to give her away I wonder? I mean you are the man of the family. It would be the least you could do." Said Rin mockingly.

"Keep talking Rin and it will be the last thing you ever say." Said Moriarty coldly.

"Aww am I making you angry? I forget you always have had a soft spot for your sister." Rin said smirking.


End file.
